In the performance test of solid state disks, because solid state disks have difference, test time required for different solid state disks varies greatly, and test duration ranges from 30 minutes to 4 hours. To this end, a solid state disk system is provided with multiple separate test positions to test each of the solid state disks separately.
In order to improve testing efficiency of the solid state disk system, the solid state disk at the test position will be loaded and unloaded after the solid state disk at the test position finishes being tested, and then another solid state disk will be tested. However, the solid state disks at each test position require different loading and unloading times, it is a lot of work to load and unload the solid state disks at the various test positions.
Thus, it's necessary to provide a loading and unloading device for a solid state disk that can selectively insert and pull out solid state disks according to test status on various test positions, so as to load or unload quickly the solid state disks.